


Wrapped in Red

by DJBunn3



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Birthday Party, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Surprise Party, set between days 1 and 2 of the GPF, setting doesn't really make sense but roll with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8988421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJBunn3/pseuds/DJBunn3
Summary: “Will you be upset if I don’t win gold?”Viktor blinks in surprise. “Your moods change faster than your quads, you know?”“I’m serious.” Yuuri takes a deep breath, looking down. “If I come in second, or sixth, or something really bad, will you be disappointed?”Viktor stops, grabs Yuuri’s chin gently, and tilts it towards him. “I think the real question is, will you be disappointed?”Viktor wonders when he'll next see his fellow skaters after the Grand Prix Final. Luckily, Yuuri has a few surprises up his sleeve.And it's just in time for the holidays.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not a songfic, but I happened to look up the title halfway through writing and apparently it's a song, and it kind of works with Viktor and Yuuri's dynamic in a way, so, lucky coincidence?  
> Also, this is set between the first and second day of the Grand Prix Final, before Yuuri broke Viktor's (and our) heart, but the setting is kinda weird so just pretend it works.

There’s a small chance that Yuuri’s jumpiness and nerves are just habitual and come with his personality. There’s a larger, more exciting chance that this has something to do with the holidays.

“Yuuri,” Viktor calls, waiting for his partner to emerge from the dressing room. As much as watching him pick and choose over suits and ties is fun, he’s getting tired. Really, he’d just like to go home and enjoy a warm meal. It will take some time to prepare, and most likely if he’s the one to do it it will turn out badly.

He can’t cook.

“J-Just a second!”

 _He’s so cute,_ Viktor thinks, propping his chin on his hand. Yuuri stumbles out of the dressing room in a deep green suit.

“What about this one?” he asks, holding his arms out and balling his hands up, running his thumbs over his knuckles.

“Put your arms down,” Viktor instructs, “and turn around.”

“Viktor!”

“I want to see the back. Turn around.”

Reluctantly, Yuuri spins in a slow circle. Despite his excuses, Viktor does admire the view before snapping his eyes upwards again.

“What do you think?”  Yuuri asks nervously.

“What do _you_ think?”

“I don’t know.” Yuuri plucks at his sleeve cuff. “It’s a very nice suit, but I don’t know if it suits me well.”

Viktor considers for a second more. “It makes you look mysterious,” he says finally, approving. “Every lady at the banquet will swoon as soon as you walk into the room.”

As he’d assumed, Yuuri’s face turns beet red and he stutters out a, “N-No, that’s not it! I just like the color.”

Viktor smiles. “So do I. Is this the one you want?”

“I don’t know,” Yuuri says again, looking guilty. “It doesn’t seem like something I’d wear.”

“Sometimes surprise is a good thing.”

“I know,” he continues. “But, even when you surprised people time after time with your performances, they still seemed like Viktor. I don’t know if this exactly screams Yuuri Katsuki.”

His earlier tiredness gone, Viktor stands and starts sorting through the rack of suits they’d brought back with them. “There has to be something here that you haven’t tried yet. You wore blue at the last banquet, didn’t you?”

“Yes, but-”

“Ah ha!” Triumphantly, Viktor holds up a wine red suit, almost iridescent in the dressing room’s harsh light. “Try this one on, Yuuri. I’m sure it will suit you very well.”

Yuuri frowns at the suit, a worried crease forming between his eyebrows. “Are you sure? Red isn’t really my color, and I doubt anyone else will be wearing it.”

“But that’s the point!” Forcing the suit into his arms, Viktor racks his brain for a more convincing answer. “This is your finest year yet, see? You deserve to be in the spotlight, even more so than last year.”

A blatant look of confusion crosses Yuuri’s face. “Last year…?”

“Hurry and change now, or we’ll never get out of here.” Viktor ushers Yuuri back into the stall, swings the door shut and turns to the selection of ties they’d brought in. It’s hard to select one-- he’d have gone with a black tie, himself, but it just won’t work with the red suit.

“Oh!” he exclaims quietly, eyes landing on one tie in particular. It’s thick and silver gray, and when he picks it up it feels sturdy-- not heavy but not cheap.

“Viktor, I’m done,” Yuuri calls. He sounds nervous. Turning around, Viktor is met with an astounding sight.

“It really suits you,” he breathes, taking it in. The suit jacket has three small red buttons leading down the middle, and the pants fall in a straight line from the largest part of his calves down to his ankles.

“I don’t know about that. It’s a little too flashy, don’t you think?”

“Flashy? Compared to your short programme costume, that’s nothing.” Viktor takes Yuuri’s hands in his, kissing first the right one, then the left. “It’s perfect,” he whispers, his lips brushing the cold metal of Yuuri’s ring.

“If you say so.” Yuuri still sounds doubtful, so Viktor goes one step further.

“Would it make you feel better to go naked? It would be like a flashback to last year’s banquet.”

“Viktor!”

“Okay, okay.”

Yuuri looks around, then down at the bags they’ve already got. Along with the suit shopping, they’d stopped in a few stores to find some Christmas gifts for everyone.

“When will we even be able to give these to everybody?” Yuuri had asked. Viktor had simply kept walking, giving no answer.

Truth be told, he hasn’t really been thinking about what will happen after the Grand Prix. It’s been nice to see Chris and Yurio and everybody again, but because of the distance between them all, they probably won’t see each other again for a long time, if ever. Viktor has faced this many times already and been fine with it-- until Yuuri he hadn’t felt a need to really spend time with the other skaters-- but now that everyone’s so close, it will be tough to part ways.

“Viktor?”

“Huh?”

He’s startled out of his stunned state by Yuuri’s voice. “I said, should we go home now? It’s late and we’re done shopping.”

“Of course,” Viktor agrees. “I wish you could wear that suit back to the hotel, but I guess you have to take it off.”

“It’s too flashy to wear on the streets, anyway.”

Yuuri goes back into the stall to change, and Viktor goes back to thinking about what will happen after the banquet.

* * *

 

“Should we call a cab? I don’t want to be late.”

“Late?” Viktor turns to the younger skater with a questioning look. “Do we have somewhere to be?”

“O-Oh, no, no you’re right!” Yuuri shakes his head vigorously. “It’s just a little cold out.”

“I told you we should have bought you a jacket while we were out.”

“I have a jacket already, I just left it back at the hotel.”

Viktor taps his finger on his chin a few times teasingly. “I thought I was forgetful, but you might even be worse than me.”

After a few seconds of silence, he pulls off his own coat and drops it on Yuuri’s shoulders. “Here,” he says, patting Yuuri’s back.

“Viktor, you’ll get cold,” Yuuri protests.

“Yes, but you’ll warm me up later, won’t you, Yuuri?” Viktor winks, playfully pressing closer.

“You’ll be plenty warm when you get back to the hotel.”

“Ah, you’re no fun.”

They walk in contented silence for a bit. Well, Yuuri still seems on edge, but Viktor is content, and so he declares it contented silence.

“It’s almost your birthday.”

“Huh?” Viktor blinks in surprise. “I guess it is. With the Grand Prix around the corner and all, I didn’t really think about it.”

“Is there anything you really want?”

He thinks about it for a second. “If you won a gold medal, that would be nice.”

Yuuri nods in satisfaction. “I’ll do it. Is there anything else?”

“Wow! You’re really confident, huh?”

“Mm.”

“Hm. Then, I don’t really want anything else from you.”

In just a few seconds, Yuuri’s shoulders droop and all his sureness seems to drain from his body. “Viktor?”

“Yes?”

Yuuri looks up at him nervously. “Will you be upset if I don’t win gold?”

Viktor blinks in surprise. “Your moods change faster than your quads, you know?”

“I’m serious.” Yuuri takes a deep breath, looking down. “If I come in second, or sixth, or something really bad, will you be disappointed?”

Viktor stops, grabs Yuuri’s chin gently, and tilts it towards him. “I think the real question is, will you be disappointed?”

Yuuri’s eyes shine gently in the dark. “Maybe in myself, but I’ve still loved the experience of getting here, so it won’t be that bad.”

“Exactly.” Viktor smiles. “And there’s always next year.”

“Right.”

 _Back to contented silence,_ Viktor thinks. Except this time, Yuuri seems content as well, so it’s truly mutual.

“Ah, here we are!”

It’s warm and nice inside the hotel, and Viktor takes it in for a second before heading to the elevators. A hand grabs his, stopping both of them in their tracks.

“Yuuri?”

“Um, Viktor, did you want to go see the dining hall before we go up? I heard there’s a nice view from there.”

“Huh? Oh, sure,” he agrees. Yuuri takes them both through the halls without so much as asking where the dining hall is.

_Suspicious._

“Is something going on here?” Viktor asks, slowing down a little. Yuuri shakes his head, tugging on his hand again.

“Come on, there’s something I want to show you.”

They round another corner, and stop right in front of the dining hall doors. “This is it,” Yuuri says.

“Yuuri, what are you not telling me?”

Instead of answering with words, Yuuri pushes the doors open, and they’re met with cheers.

“Huh?”

Viktor looks around in surprise. “Chris? Yurio?”

“Happy birthday, Viktor!”

In shock, he turns back. “Hey, what’s this about? It’s not my birthday yet, you know.”

But Yuuri has disappeared.

“He wanted to celebrate while we were all in the same place,” Chris explains. “Nobody knew when we’d be back together again, so he called us all here before the Grand Prix.”

“He did this?” Viktor looks around. Aside from Chris and Yurio, Yuuri has apparently gathered Phichit, JJ, JJ’s fiancee Isabella, and Yurio’s friend Otabek. Celestino and Yakov are also there, as well as Mari and Minako.

“Yuuri may seem weak spirited at times, but he’s actually really determined!” Phichit chimes in. “He’ll be back in a second, so come have a seat.”

Viktor’s eyes are watering. He wipes at them for a second, before joining the table. It’s large, and covered in most of Viktor’s favorite foods. There are two seats left, and he takes the one on the left, leaving the one next to Phichit to Yuuri.

“You’d better thank that katsudon good, Viktor,” Yurio says from his place next to him. “He did everything by himself.”

“I will,” Viktor promises.

“Well, are you going to eat something?” Minako asks from across the table. “We got all your favorites.”

They’re just starting their meal when Yuuri comes back and quietly slips in next to him, wearing the red suit. Viktor takes a second to look around and notices everyone else is in at least semi-formal dress.

“Should I change?” he asks quietly, leaning over to Yuuri.

“What? Of course not, Viktor, you look great.”

“But I-”

“Oh, come on,” Yurio protests. “You always overdress, so you’re fine now. Just shut up already.”

“Yuuri, that’s a nice suit,” Phichit comments. Yuuri nods appreciatively.

“Thanks, Viktor helped pick it. He wants me to burn the suit I wore last year.”

“Not a bad idea,” Chris agrees.

“I like that suit!”

“Yeah, ‘cause you don’t remember what happened at the banquet last year.”

Yuuri covers his face with his hands. “I’ve heard enough about that.”

“It wasn’t as bad as you might think,” Viktor comforts him.

“Yeah, just because Viktor here had a lot of fun with you while you were drunk, doesn’t mean it wasn’t hell for the rest of us.”

“Hey, but it made for some great phone wallpaper!” JJ adds.

There’s a round of laughter from everyone who was actually at the banquet last year, and confused glances and shrugs from those who weren’t.

“Hey, be nice to him,” Celestino protests. “He set this whole thing up, after all.”

“Right!” Viktor turns to Yuuri, taking his hand. “Yuuri, thank you for this!”

Yuuri’s eyes widen a little and he blushes. “Of course! I hope you’re having fun.”

“But, you know,” he continues, “we’ll need to get you a new suit now that everyone has already seen that one.”

“What? Viktor, come on, this one’s still fine!”

“Gosh, you’re so troublesome, Yuuri. And here I was thinking we were done suit shopping.”

“Viktor, it’s fine!”

“Let him wear that one again,” Chris agrees. “There’s nothing wrong with it yet.”

Viktor turns to argue, but Chris just winks at him playfully, and he’s reminded again that they’re not competitors this year. “Agree to disagree,” he says finally.

“I’m really glad we got to do this!” Phichit chirps, looking around. “I hope we get to do it again next year.”

“Maybe Viktor will join us back on the ice?” JJ suggests. Viktor laughs, shaking his head.

“I don’t know yet, okay?” he replies. “Don’t place your bets just yet.”

“Speaking of bets,” Yurio says, and launches into a story. Otabek nods along, still barely having said a word.

_I’m so lucky._

The thought pops into his head unexpectedly, but it’s true nonetheless. Despite everyone here being rivals, or supporters of rivals, they’re all getting along for his sake. They’re all here for him, despite everything going on. It’s skater comradery, and he’d almost forgotten what it felt like. He misses it, he realizes.

 _Yes, I am lucky._ He nods to himself, casting a look around the rest of the room. Next to Chris, JJ and Isabella are recounting some of his skating tales, which Minako and Mari listen to happily. Yurio and Otabek are talking amongst themselves, and Viktor notices a sort of animated happiness in Yurio that hadn’t been there before.

Yakov is watching over everyone in stony silence, as usual, but Celestino seems to be warming him up to the conversation. Phichit is taking selfies and texting them to probably everyone on his contact list, plus posting them for his followers.

“Viktor?”

Viktor turns to his partner, filled with joy. “Yes?”

Yuuri looks up at him with hope in his eyes. “Happy birthday. I hope you’re having fun.”

Suddenly, Viktor throws his arms around Yuuri, pulling him close and squeezing him tightly. “Thank you,” he says, squeezing his eyes shut.

“Get a room!” someone yells when Viktor pulls back. Ignoring everyone else, he takes Yuuri’s left hand and kisses the top gently.

“Thank you,” he whispers again, against Yuuri’s pale skin. “I love it.”

When he looks up, Yuuri’s smiling gently at him, the wine colored suit bringing out the color in his cheeks. “I’m glad,” he replies, cupping Viktor’s face with his other hand.

Yurio mutters something about losing his appetite, and they continue their meal, enjoying each other’s company for as long as they can.


End file.
